


Hug Session

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is forced to go to a group session, maybe it's not as bad he thinks it is





	

Percival sat in his chair with a huff. He couldn't believe he was actually here at this place.  Apparently he needed to go because _people_ were concerned about him. Saying he works too much and seems to be stress. Work doesn't stress him out its the idiots he has to deal with.  Now he's here at these group sessions here everyone talks about their _feelings_. He's feeling pissed at the moment, Percival Graves has better things to do then sit around with a bunch people he wouldn't give a damn about. When this is over he's going to find the person who made him go here.

" Good evening everyone! I would like everyone to find someone and introduced yourself. And just talk maybe you two will find something in common. Have fun!"

The room got louder with chairs moving and people talking to each other, it bugged Percival really. _Forget this,_ He got up walking away from the crowd exiting the room  at least it was quiet. He found a bench by a vending machine and sat there he folded his arms closing his eyes. _Much better_ he thought. " E-excuse me."

Percival eyes opened he signed out loud, Probably _someone making him go back in there, I'm not._ He looked to see a tall man who looked skinny. The stranger had messy brown hair bit covering his green eyes. He had freckles here and there on his face, his mouth seemed awkward like it had a quirk of its own. Percival had to admit the guy looked cute. " Mind if I joined you" The stranger asked avoiding eye contact, "Be my guess." He replied noticed the smile on the mans face as he sat next to him. They sat there not saying a word, just the light tapping of the stranger bouncing his leg. " I'm Newt what's your name?" Percival looked at him, the man turned his head away, " Percival, nice to meet you Newt. You force to come here too.?" He asked, curious about this guy story.

" My brother said I need to work on my people skills. And my pet hedgehog niffler died......she choked on a coin. W-why are you here?" Newt asked eyes becoming watery. Percival felt bad for the guy, " Sorry for your lost.....I'm just here because work said I needed to. Say I'm stressed out or something. You should see the people I worked with, I blame them." Newt chuckled, he didn't feel so down. " Can I give you a hug Percival?" He asked standing up, Newt just really feels like having a hug to help him feel better. Percival looked at him, _Why not_ " Sure." He stood up too, and Newt hugged him wrapping arms around his waist. Percival blushed a little the fact the man hugging him was taller just by a few inches. Percival put his hands on Newt's hips returning the hug. It felt nice, they just stood there hugging enjoying the silence. But that ended  when Percival heard a door opening.

"Oh there you are I thought you ran off. Good to see that your doing the assignment. And well done your hugging! I like to inform you that today session is over your free to go. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

Percival and Newt stared at the odd person, too happy and cheerful for Percival's liking. He looked at Newt standing by him who looked  _sad_. "Hey, you want to meet up maybe outside of the session thing....or whatever." He rubbed his neck, not sure what to say. He liked Newt and wants to know more about him. He looked over to Newt would was making eye contact this time and with that quirky smile of his.

" That be fun.....there's a frozen yogurt place down the street want to go there?" Newt was slightly touched Percival hand, Percival smiled back holding it. " Yeah lets do that"


End file.
